Broken Dreams
by Slanie90
Summary: Réécriture de Chloé Strife. UA, OOC, fem!Cloud déguisée en mec. Histoire commence après la chute de Cloud lors de l'explosion du réacteur du secteur 5, donc, se retrouve avec Aéris. AZA, SGC
1. Chapter 1

_UA, OOC, fem!Cloud déguisée en mec, threesomes._

_Je commence l'histoire après la chute de Cloud après l'explosion de réacteur du secteur 5, donc, il se retrouve avec Aéris…_

_Et Cloud n'a aucun problème de mémoire…_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux, découvrant une jeune femme, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts émeraude, penchée au dessus de lui.

« Aéris ? Où suis-je ?

-Dans mon église. Tu as fait une sacrée chute dis donc, Cloud ! Tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Nan, ça va. Merci.

-Tant mieux, sourit la brunette avant de reprendre après un silence : Dis ? Pourquoi tu restes en garçon ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules.

« L'habitude ! Et puis…y a Tifa dans le groupe, elle vivait à Nibelheim elle aussi, et, va savoir pourquoi, elle a toujours crût que j'étais un homme…alors…

-Je vois. Pourtant on peut pas dire que tu ressembles vraiment à un mec…

-Eyh ! J'ai qu'en même réussit à berner tous les membres du SOLDAT ! Enfin...en mettant Seph, Gen, 'Geal et Zack à part, bien entendu…

-Je sais ! Allez, viens ! Je te ramène chez moi : tu as besoin de te reposer.

-Hn. »

Mais, soudain, des membres des Turks arrivèrent…

_Et merde_, pensèrent-ils en chœur.

« Allez viens petite sœur ! C'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison, fit un rouquin

-Reno…me prends pas pour un con ! Je sais très bien qu'Aéris n'est pas ta sœur, crétin, rétorqua le blond d'un ait blasé

-Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, répondit ledit Reno avec un sourire goguenard

-Pf ! »

Le blond sortit quelque chose de derrière lui et le balança. Il s'agissait d'une grenade aveuglante.

Les deux jeunes gens profitèrent de la cécité momentanée des Turks pour filer à l'anglaise sur les toits des Taudis…

~Plus tard~

« Maman ? Je suis rentrée, fit Aéris en entrant

-Oh, ma chérie ! Pourquoi rentres-tu si tard ? Les Turks t'ont encore posés des problèmes ?

-Oui, mais Cloud m'a protégée. Tu te souviens de lui au moins ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne suis pas encore sénile, tu sais ! C'est l'ami de ton petit copain Zack. Bonjour mon cher Cloud, ravie de te revoir !

-Moi de même Elmyra, répondit le blond en souriant à la femme

-Vous devez être exténués tous les deux. Allez donc vous reposer un peu !

-C'est une bonne idée maman. »

Les deux jeunes gens montèrent donc se reposer…

~Encore plus tard~

Aéris ayant proposé à Cloud ses services pour le guider jusqu'au secteur 7, les deux amis se retrouvèrent au petit parc se trouvant devant les portes menant au secteur 7, attendant que les fameuses portes veuillent bien s'ouvrir pour qu'ils puissent entrer…

« Aéris ?

-Hum ?

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. C'est à propos de la mission à Nibelheim…

-Je t'écoute… »

*****Flash Back*****

_« Oh, Seph ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de tuer tout le monde, demanda un noiraud pas très content_

_-Laisse Zack ! Ils ont que ce qu'ils méritaient, répliqua un blond qui le suivait en haussant les épaules_

_-Je sais que tu hais ton village natal, mais y a des limites qu'en même !_

_-Zack…fais-moi penser à t'expliquer, un de ces jours, ce que ces conna*ds nous ont fait, à ma mère et moi, ok ?_

_-Euh…ok », fit le 1ière classe surpris par la haine profonde qui brillait dans les yeux de son ami lorsqu'il évoquait son village et ses habitants et la douleur et la tristesse infinie que la remplaçait quant il parlait des __**ces**__ événements._

_Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, allongée par terre et blessée jeta un regard haineux au blond et sortit la dague qu'elle cachait dans sa botte avant de se relever, assez difficilement, et de foncer vers le jeune homme, son arme en avant._

_« ATTENTION », cria Zack à son ami…_

_Cloud__ eut juste le temps de voir la brune foncer vers lui puis…_

_« ZAAAAAAAAAAACK ! »_

_Le noiraud avait poussé son ami et s'était prit le coup à sa place…_

_Juste en dessous du cœur…_

_Cloud __s'agenouilla près de son ami et commença à lancer des sorts de soin à celui-ci sans faire attention à la brune qui s'était écroulée après avoir planté sa dague dans le corps du Soldat…_

_Le jeune homme blond réussit à maintenir plus ou moins son ami en vie mais…_

*****Flash Black*****

« Après être sûr que sa vie n'était plus en danger, j'ai voulut aller voir Seph pour lui parler mais…il ne m'écoutait pas, totalement obnubilé par Jenova. On a dût se battre et puis les soldats d'Hojo sont arrivés et nous ont capturé…

Après, je sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, tout est flou ! Je me doute bien que cet abrutis d'Hojo a dût expérimenter des trucs sur nous mais...

Bref ! Au bout d'un certain temps, Zack a réussit à nous faire évader et à éviter qu'on se fasse recapturer par la Shinra. Cependant, alors que bous étions presque arrivé à Midgar…

On a été pris en embuscades : des soldats nous attendaient sur une colline pas très loin de la ville…

Zack les a combattus pour nous protéger mais…ces sala*ds l'ont eut par surprise !

Et moi, dans mon état, j'ai rien pût faire l'aider ! Même lui crier de faire attention aux soldats derrière lui alors que je les avais vu !

-Chhh ! Calmes-toi, fit Aéris en le prenant dans ses bras, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je sûre que Zack savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, ces deux fois là…

-Mais je…

-Chhh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là ! Tout va bien… »

Cloud se laissa aller dans les bras de son amie…

Mais soudain, les portes du secteur 7 s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un fiacre avec Tifa à l'intérieur…

« Mais…c'était Tifa dans la calèche !

-Alors suivons la, s'exclama Aéris en sautant en bas du toboggan, j'dois lui dire ces quatre vérités en face, à celle-là !

-Mais…Attends ! Je ne…

-Allez, Cloud ! Bouges-toi un peu ! Ou j'y vais sans toi !

-Non, non ! Attends-moi ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent donc vers le Wall Market, direction qu'avait prise le fiacre.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à découvrir que Tifa se trouvait chez Don Cornéo…

« Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix, Cloud, fit Aéris moqueuse

-Oh, ça va, hein ! Je sais ce que je dois faire ! Reste plus qu'à trouver une robe… »

Les deux amis finirent par trouver une robe pour le blond et Aéris décida d'en prendre une, elle aussi.

Puis ils retournèrent au palais du Don où le garde les introduisit…

Ils y trouvèrent Tifa qui leur expliqua, avant qu'ils aient pût ouvrir la bouche, le pourquoi de sa présence ici : le Don avait des relations avec le gratin de la Shinra et qu'il aurait sûrement des informations sur ce que le président compte faire au secteur 7 pour se venger d'Avalanche.

Puis Cornéo arriva pour choisir l'une des trois…et, au final, prit Tifa et Aéris avec lui…

Le pauvre Cloud se retrouva donc seul avec quatre sbires qui semblaient, très, mais vraiment très en manque…

Heureusement qu'il gardait toujours quelque chose pour l'aider à s'en sortir dans de telles situations…

_Piouf ! Heureusement que certaines personnes n'étaient pas là ! Où les pauvres seraient complètements démembrés et cramés à l'heure qu'il est au lieu d'être seulement assommés_, pensa le blond avec un sourire cynique. _…Et après, j'aurais eût droit à une fameuse scène de jalousie ! …Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait p'tre rejoindre les filles maintenant_, pensa-t-il une fois débarrasser des gêneurs…

Vite pensé, vite dit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait rejoint les deux femmes…en ayant prit soin de se changer avant de les rejoindre !

Après quelques menaces (notamment les fameux "Réponds…ou…j'te les brises" ! J'adore ce passage) les trois jeunes gens finirent par obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient : le président Shinra avait décidé de faire s'écrouler la plaque se trouvant au dessus du secteur 7 sur celui-ci !

Alors qu'ils allaient partirent pour faire évacuer le secteur 7, Cornéo les prit en traître en ouvrant une trappe se trouvant sous leurs pieds les envoyant dans les égouts. Là, ils durent affronter un monstre, Aps, pour pouvoir sortir de ces foutus égouts.

Ils finirent par atterrir à un cimetière de trains…

Cloud réussit à en débloquer un pour qu'ils puissent se rendre plus rapidement au secteur 7, puis le trio courut jusqu'à l'emplacement du pilier soutenant la plaque pour rejoindre les autres membres d'Avalanche…

Là, Tifa demanda à Aéris, qui restait en bas pour faire évacuer le secteur, d'aller chercher la petite Marlène à son bar pour la mettre en sécurité, ce qu'Aéris accepta, puis le duo restant monta tout en haut pour rejoindre Barret ; Jesse, Biggs et Wedge étant bloqués -et blessés- à mi-chemin…

Problème : ils tombèrent sur Reno bien décidé à les empêcher de contrecarrer les plans de la Shinra…

« Encore lui ?! Mais c'est pas possible ça, grogna Cloud

-Salut Chocobo ! Quoi ? T'es pas content de me revoir ?

-Rêve toujours ! J'préférerais voir Rufus ! Lui, au moins, il a un cerveau ! Et je ne suis PAS un chocobo !

-Alors ça ! Tu vas me le payer !

-Ce que j'ai peur ! Regarde : c'est si terrifiant que j'en tremble, rétorqua le blond goguenard

-Grrr ! »

Reno se jeta sur le blond qui l'évita et le combat débuta.

« T'étais vraiment obligé de le provoquer, lança Tifa agacée au blond

-Niark ! C'est qu'en même pas ma faute s'il démarre au quart de tour ! Et puis, mêle toi donc de tes oignons au lieu de t'occuper des miens ! »

Finalement, le roux se retrouva à terre, la lame de l'épée du blond sur la gorge…

« Euh…Spiky ? Tu…tu vas pas faire de conneries, hein ?

-Ça, ça dépendra de toi, Reno ! Donnes-moi la télécommande de la bombe et tu gardes ta tête sur tes épaules…

-Attrape ! »

Le Turk balança la télécommande en l'air…rattrapée par quelqu'un se trouvant dans un hélico qui appuya sur le bouton, déclenchant la mise en marche de la bombe…

_Et merde_, pensa le blond, _foutus Turks !_

Reno réussit à se dégager de l'emprise de Cloud et s'éloigner du trio avant de monter dans l'hélico…

_Re-merde ! Ils font vraiment chier, bordel !_

« Au fait, fit Tseng, j'ai une amie à vous avec moi…

-Marlène est en sécurité, fit Aéris agenouillée à côté du Turk

-Rentre à l'intérieur toi !

-AERIS !

-Hinhinhinhin, ricana le chinois

-Grrr ! »

Cloud prit appuis sur la rambarde et se propulsa dans l'hélico (trop doué le mec !).

La machine prit de l'altitude malgré qu'elle tanguait dangereusement…mais elle réussit tout de même à s'éloigner, avec, toujours, Aéris et Cloud à l'intérieur…

Tifa attrapa un papier qui s'était envolé de la machine, puis Barret la saisit par le bras, ayant un câble dans l'autre mains et sauta de la plaque à la Tarzan alors que la bombe explosait…

~A la tour Shinra~

Cloud et Aéris se retrouvèrent enfermés dans un des tubes du 68ième étage, Hojo les regardant avec un sourire malsain.

« Ah ! La dernière des Anciens et notre cher Cadet si spécial, ricana le scientifique

-Ferme-là vieux débris, rétorqua le blond froidement

-Tututu ! Surveille ton langage _ma chère _! Tu n'es pas en position de force et il n'y a personne pour vous sauver cette fois ! »

Le noiraud éclata de rire alors que le..._la_ mercenaire serrait les poings, les yeux brillant de colère.

Puis le taré retourna à ses expériences, n'ayant, pour l'instant, que des examens de programmés pour ses deux nouveaux spécimens...

Malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour ses deux victimes, il avait tort sur un point : il y avait bien quelqu'un pour les aider !

En effet, Barret et Tifa firent soudain irruptions dans le laboratoire, se débarrassant des gardes et s'approchant du cher docteur pour l'obliger à libérer ses deux captives.

_Tiens ! Me demande bien pourquoi l'autre pouf' est là_, pensa distraitement Cloud,_ Barret ça doit être parce qu'Aéris a sauver Marlène et qu'il vient aider en repaiement mais elle...peut-être qu'elle a peur de ce que pourrait dire notre cher colosse si elle refusait de venir avec lui ?_

Alors qu'il arguait avec les deux intrus, Hojo tendit soudainement la main derrière lui et appuya sur un bouton, faisant monter une sorte de chien rouge avec une crête, une flamme au bout de la queue et le tatouage XIII sur une de ses cuisses…

« Qu'est-ce que…

-Qu'est-ce que je fous-là, moi, fit le chien en regardant autour de lui

-Mais bouffe-les quoi, s'exclama Hojo en désignant Aéris et Cloud

-HEIN, firent-ils en chœur

-Euh…je n'aime pas…la chair humaine, fit le canidé

-Encore heureux », marmonnèrent Cloud et Aéris.

Puis Barret plaqua son bras-fusil sur la tempe du scientifique.

« Bon ! Tu as intérêt à me dire quel est le bouton pour ouvrir cette foutue cage », menaça-t-il en enclenchant le chien.

Hojo déglutit difficilement en voyant que le noir ne plaisantait _vraiment_ pas et décida que, finalement, il tenait à la vie…

« Le bouton bleu en haut à droite !

-Tifa !»

La brune grimaça mais s'exécuta. Le docteur n'avait pas mentit -au désespoir de la barmaid- et les trois furent libérés.

« Vous allez bien, demanda le baraqué tout en relâchant son attention sur Hojo qui en profita pour filer à l'anglaise, et merde !

-Bah ! On l'aura la prochaine fois, le rassura Cloud en haussant les épaules, Par contre, on ferait mieux de se barrer avant qu'il ne rameute les gardes ! »

Les autres acquiescèrent.

« Au fait, tu t'appelles comment toi, demanda-t-il au chien

-Red XIII.

-Ok ! Moi c'est Cloud, elle c'est Aéris, lui c'est Barret et elle…

-Conasse, fit Aéris en sautant sur la brune et la saisissant par le col, c'est ta faute si mon petit ami est mort !

-Ton…petit ami ?

-Tu sais, le type aux cheveux noirs qui m'a protégé à Nibelheim quant t'as essayé de me tuer !

-_Hum _! Je propose que vous continuez votre…discussion…une fois que nous serons dehors.

-Red a raison, fit Cloud en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Aéris pour la calmer, notre priorité est de sortir d'ici ! »

La marchande de fleurs se calma et notre petit groupe se dirigea vers les ascenseurs…où se trouvaient Tseng et Reno…

« Eyh ! Miss Air Bag ! C'est vrai que t'as essayé de tuer mon p'tit blondinet ?

-C'est MON p'tit blondinet, Reno, fit une voix menaçante

-Argh ! Yes Sir, okay Sir !

-Ah ! L'était passé où, lui, marmonna ledit blondinet

-C'est quoi ce bin's, bordel, demanda Barret

-Eh ! Mon Chocobo préféré ! Tu réponds à ma question ? Vu que l'autre là, elle est pas en état ? »

Le blond haussa le sourcils et se retourna pour voir, qu'en effet, Aéris avait commencé à étrangler Tifa.

« Oui, c'est vrai ! Et ? Ça te regarde pas, ça ! Et je ne suis pas un chocobo !

-Mais si ça me regarde ! Si elle te tue, avec qui je vais faire mes joutes verbales, moi ?

-Pf ! Et Aéris, ne la tue pas tout suite ! On sait jamais, elle peut servir ! »

Il y eut un silence, puis le blond ajouta pour lui-même.

« Même si j'en doute fortement…

-Oh ! T'es pas drôle !

-Bon ! Vous allez monter dans ce foutu ascenseur pour qu'on vous mette en cellule, oui ou merde, s'énerva Tseng

-Ça dépend, fit Cloud d'un air innocent, y a la télé ? »

Le chef des Turks devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate sous l'énervement.

« Eh ! Respire ! Tu vas t'étouffer !

-Niiiiiiiiiiiii !

-Cloud : 1 ; Tseng : 0 », dit tranquillement Reno.

En cellule…

« Même pas un p'tit jeu de carte ?

-Groumph ! »

Le Wutaien lui balança tout de même un jeu de carte.

« Ben, tu vois ! Quant tu veux mon p'tit Tseng !

-Rahhhhhhhhh, hurla le concerné tout en pensant :_ Et moi qui pensait que Zack était le pire de deux ! Enfin...trois, si on compte Reno ! Non, en fait, le pire de trois, ça reste qu'en même Reno !_

-Cloud : 2 ; Tseng : 0. », nota le rouquin, donnant raison à son supérieur.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

~Beaucoup plus tard~

Après avoir jouer un petit moment aux cartes -faut bien qu'elles servent à quelque chose !- avec Aéris, les trois autres se trouvant dans la cellule d'à côté -heureusement pour Tifa-, Cloud avait décidé de se reposer un peu et les autres avaient finit par l'imiter…

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ce fut pour voir que la porte de leur cellule respective était ouverte…

Ils se risquèrent dehors, mais s'arrêtèrent net en voyant l'énorme trace de sang…

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici, murmura Cloud abasourdi, ce n'est qu'en même pas… »

Sans un mot de plus, il s'élança en suivant la trace de sang. Aéris le suivit immédiatement. Elle fut suivit de près par Red et Barret…

Et, finalement, Tifa choisit de rester avec eux, ne sachant pas ce qui avait causé cette traîné de sang et craignant donc de se retrouver seule…

Le quinte finit par arriver au bureau du directeur de la Shinra…qui avait un très grand katana planté dans le dos…

« Masamune, murmura le blond en voyant la lame, donc…

-Hn, fit Aéris en ayant suivit le même raisonnement que son ami

-Euh…de quoi vous parlez vous deux, fit Barret complètement largué comme les deux autres

-Sephiroth, souffla Cloud, c'est sa lame. »

Soudain, un hélico apparut…

« Merde ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc, fit Tifa

-Rufus », répondirent Barret, Cloud et Aéris en cœur.

Le blond se retrouva soudain avec une panthère noire au dessus de lui, entrain de lui lécher le visage…

« Eh ! Arrête ! Je me suis déjà lavé !

-Euh, Cloud ? Ça va, demanda Red

-Oui, oui !

-Dark Nation ! Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter qu'on ne saute pas comme ça sur les gens », fit un jeune homme aux cheveux blond vénitien et des yeux bleu à la panthère.

Celle-ci descendit, à contre cœur, du jeune homme blond que se mit en position assise tout en essuyant son visage…

Aéris se retenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas éclater de rire et les trois autres avaient un air totalement abasourdit peint sur le visage.

« Vous êtes qui vous, demanda le nouveau venu à Barret, Tifa et Red

-Je suis le leader d'Avalanche !

-Je tiens le bar Seventh Heaven mais je sais aussi me battre !

-Ah bon ? Tu sais faire ça, toi ? J'avais pas remarqué, railla le blond à voix basse mais en faisant en sorte que tout le monde entende

-J'ai entendu, fit la barmaid rouge de colère

-Mais c'était le but très chère, rétorqua le mercenaire avec sourire narquois

-Je suis un spécimen de recherche, fit Red pour couper cours à toute dispute

-Quelle fine équipe vous faites », rétorqua Rufus avec un rictus…

Cloud regarda Barret d'un air de dire "Filer devant, j'vous rejoins"…

L'homme acquiesça et entraîna tout le monde hors de la pièce, sauf le blondinet évidemment…

« Oh, petite sœur ! J'ai une nouvelle qui te fera plaisir… »

La blonde fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite.

« Notre très cher père avait de l'argent à jeter par la fenêtre alors il s'est amusé à faire reconstruire Nibelheim…

-Ce qui prouve qu'il était vraiment co*, statua la blondinette après un silence

-Je te l'accorde. Bon ! Je suppose qu'on se reverra plus tard ?

-Je pense aussi. Ah ! T'inquiète pas pour Masamune ! Seph devrait revenir la chercher bientôt ! Tu sais bien qu'il ne la laissera jamais ici, comme ça !

-Évidement que je le sais !

-Bon ! J'y vais ou Aéris va encore m'accuser de trop parler. »

Cloud aller partir quand il se ravisa.

« Oh ! J'allais oublier ! »

La mercenaire lança un jeu de carte à son frère.

« Tu veux bien le rendre à Tseng et le remercier de ma part ?

-Pourquoi pas…

-Bye ! »

Cette fois, la blonde partit sans se retourner…

~Beaucoup plus tard~

Après une magnifique course poursuite en moto sur le pont de Midgar et une petite promenade dehors, tout ce beau monde se retrouva à Kalm…

« Comment ça fait que vous sembliez si bien connaître Rufus, vous deux, demanda Barret une fois qu'ils furent réunis à l'auberge

-Top Secret, répondirent les deux concernés en chœur

-Et si tu nous racontais ce qu'il s'est passé à Nibelheim, demanda Red pour changer de conversation

-Oh ! Rien de bien excitant ! Y avait des monstres qui attaquaient le village alors on a envoyé Seph le régler…j'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils n'avaient pas laissé les monstres détruire le village puisque, de toute façon, d'après Rufus, son père l'a fait reconstruire après l'incendie…

-Quel incendie, demanda Red en ignorant autant que possible la remarque du blond

-Oh ! Trois fois rien, répondit l'interrogé en faisant un geste de la main comme pour chasser une mouche qui l'importunait, Seph a juste pété un câble quand il a apprit que Jenova était, soi-disant, sa mère et il s'est mit en tête d'incendier le village dans sa crise de folie…c'était la partie la plus marrante de la mission…

Ah ! Et les monstres étaient des soldats à qui Hojo avait fait subir toutes sortes de transmutations et il paraît que c'était pas joli, joli à voir…enfin, d'après Zack…

-Attends ! T'as trouvé ça marrant que Sephiroth détruise ton village, fit Barret abasourdit

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais toujours pas comprit, je HAIS mon village natal ! Y compris ses habitants, rétorqua le blond en jetant un coups d'œil à Tifa qui le regarda d'un air haineux et il le lui rends bien

-Mais…

-Et je peux dire qu'il a d'excellente raisons pour les haïrent, intervint Aéris dont le regard les dissuada de demander davantage de précisions, maintenant, tout le monde au lit ! On a de la route à faire demain ! »

Bizarrement les trois zigotos obéirent alors que Cloud souriait d'un air reconnaissant à son amie qui le rassura d'un autre sourire…

Puis ils allèrent se coucher à leur tour…

~Encore plus tard ; vers la fin de la grotte à côté du marais~

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la fin de la grotte…

« Tiens ! Mais qui voilà !

-Mon Chocobo préféré !

-Reno, ferme-là, ça me fera des vacances ! Et je ne suis PAS un chocobo, rétorqua ledit chocobo avec un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous, demanda Aéris

-La même chose que vous ! On visite ces magnifiques grottes ! Paraît que c'est à ce moment-là qu'elles sont les plus belles, répondit Reno

-Moi, je te conseille l'hiver ! Comme ça, en plus, tu peux faire du patin à glace sur les marais et, avec un peu de chance, il y aura des stalagmites qui seront gelés ! Parait que c'est très joli, contra le blond ; puis avec un sourire sadique, il rajouta : Surtout quand ça tombe sur la gueule d'un emmerdeur...ou d'une emmerdeuse, c'est du pareil au même !

-C'est pas sympa ça !

-Dites les tourtereaux ! Dîtes-le, si on dérange surtout, s'irrita Tseng

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ! Au cas où _il_ entendrait…, répliqua calmement Cloud

-Impossible ! D'après nos sources, il se dirige vers Junon en ce moment même !

-Merci pour l'info, Reno, fit l'ex-Soldat goguenard

-Oui, c'était très sympathique de ta part de nous le dire, renchérit la vendeuse de fleurs amusée devant la tête que tirait le roux alors qu'il réalisait qu'il venait de gaffer

-Crétin ! Ça va pas de divulguer des infos comme ça ?! En plus, on est même pas près pour le défiler d'accueil pour Rufus !

-Bah…pour le coup, c'est toi qui donnes des infos, là, rétorqua le rouquin avec un sourire moqueur

-Rahhhhhh ! Bon ! A plus bande d'idiots !

-Eyh ! C'est Tifa, l'idiote, rétorqua vivement le blond

-Pour ne pas dire autre chose », précisa Aéris.

Mais Tseng était déjà partit avant de commettre un meurtre !

« Dans ce cas…à plus les gens et adieu, j'espère, l'idiote », répliqua Reno en partant à son tour…

S'en suivit une violente dispute entre Cloud et Tifa, Aéris y participant aussi bien évidemment, et dont je vous épargnerez les détailles qui pourrez choquer les âmes sensibles !

~Toujours plus tard~

Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement, Cloud s'arrêta soudainement, ayant sentit que quelqu'un les observer…

« Cloud ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda Aéris

-Y a quelqu'un qui s'amuse à nous suivre et à nous espionner, répondit-il en regardant fixement l'endroit où se tenait l'intrus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était repéré…

-Tu es doué pour m'avoir repéré aussi rapidement, fit une jeune fille brune en sortant de sa cachette

-Mais…c'est une gamine, fit Tifa incrédule

-Nan mais ! J't'ai pas sonné la pouf !

-C'est qu'elle est observatrice la petite, ricana le blond

-Sur, approuva la vendeuse de fleurs

-Vous allez arrêter avec ça, vous deux, s'exclama Barret

-Certainement pas, rétorquèrent les deux amis en chœur

-Sinon, reprit le le mercenaire en se tournant vers la ninja, qu'est-ce que tu nous voulais ?

-Ben...

-Je crois qu'on a une jeune voleuse devant nous, fit Aéris amusée alors que ladite voleuse grimaçait

-Je vois. »

L'ex-Soldat vérifia son sac et constata que rien n'avait été volé. Il en conclu qu'il avait dût repérer la jeune fille avant qu'elle puisse piquer quoi que se soit.

« Allez ! File, lança-t-il à la brunette n'ayant rien à lui reprocher

-QUOI, s'exclamèrent Barett et Tifa en chœur

-Tu es cinglé ou quoi ?! C'est une voleuse, continua le colosse

-Et ? Elle ne nous a rien voler, rétorqua le blond

-Peut-être mais elle peut dévaliser d'autres personnes, contra le plus vieux

-Et alors ? Si ils se font voler c'est de leur faute ! Ils n'ont qu'à être vigilants ! Surtout si ils transportent beaucoup d'argents ou des choses de valeurs ! »

La ninja regarda le mercenaire avec de grands yeux, surprise qu'il prenne sa défense.

« T'es sympa, toi, s'exclama-t-elle toute contente

-C'est seulement parce que tu nous as rien voler, rectifia Clous faisant pouffer la plus jeune

-Vous faites quoi dans le coin, demanda la brunette sans se démonter

-On va à Junon, répondit Aéris

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour empêcher un certain ex-Général aux cheveux argentés de faire une connerie...

-Sephiroth ?! Mais...il est pas mort ?!

-Nope. »

La petite ninja fut encore plus surprise et le groupe décida de partir, décidant qu'ils avaient assez perdu de temps et qu'ils devaient se dépêcher si ils nous voulaient pas manquer l'argenté. La jeune voleuse se reprit et courut après eux pour rattraper le blond.

« Eyh !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda le mercenaire en fronçant les sourcils

-J'peux venir avec vous ? »

L'ex-Soldat fronça encore plus les sourcils, surpris par la demande de la jeune fille.

« Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que !

-C'est pas une réponse ça, grimaça le blond

-Dis ! Ton épée...elle est à toi ou quelqu'un te l'a donné, demanda la ninja changeant totalement de sujet

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle me rappelle celle qu'un soldat aux cheveux noir utilisait ! »

Cloud et Aéris froncèrent les sourcils : la gamine ne pouvait parler que deux personnes ! La question étant : comment pouvait-elle connaître l'un ou l'autre ?

« Comment tu sais ça, demanda le blond

-J'ai rencontré un jeune Soldat lorsque il a attaqué et prit Fort Tamblin à Wutai et puis après il a été rejoins par un autre Soldat qui lui ressemblait et qui avait cette épée, expliqua la voleuse

-Tu es la gamine qui a "attaqué" Zack, s'exclamèrent les deux amis en chœur se rappelant l'histoire que le noiraud leur avait raconté à propos d'une gosse de neuf ans qui prétendait être la guerrière la plus forte de Wutai

-Ouais ! Et je l'ai battu, d'abords ! »

L'ex-Soldat et la vendeuse de fleurs eurent un sourire amusé, se souvenant très bien de ce que Zack leur avait raconté sur la petite.

« Il est surtout entré dans ton jeu, sourit le blond, bon ! Allez ! On a assez perdu de temps ! Il faut qu'on aille à Junon.

-Ça veut dire que je peux venir », demanda la brunette après avoir fait la moue en entendant la première phrase du mercenaire.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et reprit la route, la ninja sautillant à côté de lui.

« Au fait ! Je m'appelles Yuffie Kisaragi !

-Cloud Strife.

-Et moi, c'est Aéris Gainsborough. Dis, apparemment, tu as continuer à embêter Zack après votre rencontre à Fort Tamblin, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit », fit la brune curieuse.

La voleuse rougit légèrement mais raconta joyeusement toutes les rencontres entre elle et le noiraud.

Les autres restèrent un moment sans bouger, n'ayant pas tout compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

~Au port de Junon~

Notre petit groupe s'était déguisé en soldats pour s'infiltrer dans le défiler…ce qu'il réussit tant bien que mal…

Puis vint le moment où ils durent faire leur prit numéro devant Rufus et Heidegger…

Bizarrement, le blond Shinra remarqua immédiatement Cloud et Aéris…et les fit embarquer dans sa cabine !

Alors qu'ils discutaient, sérieusement en plus, l'alarme retentit…

« Heidegger ! Que se passe-t-il, demanda Rufus à son subordonné via une mini-télé

-On a repéré un intrus Mr le Président !

-Comment ça ? Qui est-ce ?

-On en est pas sûr, mais il semblerait que se soit Sephiroth…

-Je vois. Laissez ça ! Je connais quelqu'un qui s'en chargera.

-Mais…

-Pas de "mais" ! Et je vous interdis d'intervenir, ordonna le Président en coupant la télécommunication avant de se tourner vers Cloud : Je suppose que tu veux t'en occupé...

-Bien sûr ! Aéris ? Tu retiendras les autres ? Je t'appellerais si j'ai besoin d'aide…

-Ok ! »

Les deux amis quittèrent la cabine et le blond descendit dans les cales alors que la brune allait rassurer les autres…

« Seph ? Tu es là », appela Cloud.

Soudain, il sentit deux bras puissants l'encercler…

« Salut toi », susurra une voix bien connue à son oreille…

~Plus tard~

Le blond finit par rejoindre les autres alors qu'ils arrivaient à Costa del Sol…

« Où étais-tu passé, demanda Barret lorsqu'il arriva

-Quelque part, répondit-il les yeux dans le vague, puis il se reprit et rajouta : Bon ! On fait quoi une fois accosté ?

-Je propose qu'on se repose un peu à Costa del Sol, puis on reprendra notre chemin, fit Aéris

-Hum…pourquoi pas ? Des objections ? »

… Oh ! Un ange qui passe !

« Bien, alors va pour un arrêt à Costa del Sol !

-YES ! », firent tous les autres…

~Quelques minutes plus tard, à la plage~

Les filles s'étaient installées pour bronzer sur la plage, alors que Red se reposait à l'ombre et que Barret se trouvait au bar…

« Au fait ! L'est où Cloud, demanda soudain Yuffie

-Je crois qu'il est partit se reposer à l'hôtel, répondit Aéris

-Ok », fit la ninja en retournant à son bronzage.

Du côté dudit blond.

« Enfin tranquille ! Bon, maintenant on enlève ces bandes de poitrine et va aller profiter de la plage ~ »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! La jeune femme retira ses vêtements masculin pour enfiler un bikini bleu pâle et quitta l'hôtel. Elle hésita quelques instants puis décida d'éviter les autres et se dirigea vers une partie cachée de la plage où Sephiroth, Angeal, Genisis, Zack et elle allaient quand ils étaient en vacances dans cette ville.

~Le lendemain~

Tout le monde était réunit pour décider d'où ils devaient se rendre…

« Devinez qui j'ai vu hier, fit soudain Cloud alors que tous les autres débattaient sur la direction à prendre

-Qui, demanda Aéris intriguée

-Hojo ! Il a dit que Sephiroth se dirigeait vers l'Ouest !

-Hojo ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout-là, lui, demanda Tifa incrédule

-Ben…il semblerait qu'il est quitté la Shinra parce qu'il en avait ras-le-bol et qu'il prenne, maintenant, du bon temps », répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

Les autres ouvrirent de grands yeux alors que le mercenaire continuait.

« Bon ! Quelqu'un sait ce qu'on a vers l'Ouest ?

-Le Gold Saucer, répondit Barret, c'est un casino…

-Oh…bon ! Va pour le Gold Saucer ! Ça fera une autre pose détente, comme ça personne ne pourra dire que ne fait que poursuivre Sephiroth. Et on pourra aussi en profiter pour se faire un peu d'argent !

-OUAIS ! »

Et c'est ainsi que notre petit groupe se rendit au fameux Gold Saucer…

~Beaucoup plus tard et je-ne-sais combien de km plus tard~

Notre joyeuse troupe arriva enfin au Gold Saucer après une petite pause achats à Corel Nord…

Cloud acheta le ticket extra qui leur permettait d'aller et venir quand bon leur semblait, puis ils se séparèrent, Tifa et Barret allèrent seul dans leur coin, Cloud, Aéris et Yuffie visitèrent un peu et Red décida de rejoindre la barmaid…

« Salut ! »

Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent pour voir un chat en peluche perché sur un mog en jouet…

« Et tu es, demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil

-Cait Sith ! Vous voulez que je vous fasse une prédiction ? C'est gratuit !

-Et bien, fit le blond en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux autres qui hochèrent vivement la tête, Pourquoi pas ?

-Merci ! Alors…, commença le chat en s'adressant à Cloud , Tu risque de perdre un être cher mais tu le reverras ainsi que d'autres que tu n'as plus vu depuis longtemps. Prend garde : l'un d'entre eux te feras souffrir !

-Eh bé ! C'est joyeux tout ça, dis donc, grimaça l'intéressé

-N'est-ce pas, rétorqua Cait Sith, laquelle en première, mesdemoiselles ?

-Honneur aux plus jeunes, fit Aéris en souriant amusée

-Merci bien !

-Alors…je peux te dire que tu seras d'une grande fidélité en amitié avec ces deux-là et que, lorsque les coups durs pleuvront, tu ne les abandonneras mais seras, au contraire, d'un grand soutient pour eux…

-Ah ? Bé, en même temps, je vois pas pourquoi j'abandonnerais mes amis…surtout s'ils ont des ennuis !

-Je vois ça…alors, pour vous mademoiselle…c'est assez flou…je vois la mort, puis, de nouveau, la vie et des êtres chers que vous avez perdu il y a quelques années…

-Ah ? C'est vrai que c'est plutôt embrouillé ton truc…

-Dîtes ! Je peux venir avec vous ? J'aimerais bien savoir si mes prédictions vont se réaliser et, surtout, ce que celle de la demoiselle en rose signifie…

-Bof ! Pourquoi pas ? Un plus ou un de moins, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules, Au fait, moi c'est Cloud et elles, c'est Aéris et Yuffie.

-Enchanté.

-Nous de même.

-Dis ? Tu sais où on peu gagner du fric _et_ de l'expérience, demanda le blond

-Oui ! Il suffit d'aller au Battle Square.

-Alors on est go. »

~Au Battle Square~

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, fit Cloud interdit en voyant le massacre devant lui

-Celui-là m'a dit que c'était un homme avec un bras mécanique qui avait fait ça, fit Yuffie en désignant un homme qui venait de rendre l'âme

-Oh non ! Ça ne peut pas…, murmura Aéris en regardant les corps horrifiée

-Il n'aurait jamais fais ça, la rassura Cloud

-Qui n'aurait jamais fais quoi, fit Barret en arrivant, puis, voyant les corps : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?!

-C'est vrai ! On dirait un remake de "Massacre à la tronçonneuse"…sans tronçonneuse, renchérit Tifa en arrivant suivie de Red

-Les voilà !

-Uh ? »

Le petit groupe se fit encercler par des gardes alors qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs et ne portant qu'un slip rouge les suivait…

« Alors c'est votre ami qui a fait ce massacre, fit l'homme

-Uh ? Nan mais et pis quoi encore ?! Pourquoi je les aurais tué ces pauvres bougres, rétorqua l'intéressé

-Surtout qu'il était avec Red et moi aux courses de Chocobos, renchérit Tifa

-Vrai, affirma le canidé

-Je ne veux rien savoir ! C'est un homme au bras mécanique qui a fait ça or, ici, il n'y a que votre ami qui en ait un ! Alors vous serez envoyé en prison ! »

Et ce fut ce qu'il fit…

~Plus tard ; Prison de Corel~

« Oh, ma tête, fit Cloud en revenant à lui

-Ça va, lui demanda Aéris

-On va dire que oui. Et vous ?

-Tout le monde va bien.

-Où est Barret ?

-Il chiale depuis je sais pas combien de temps dans une des maisons là-bas, répondit Yuffie en désignant lesdites maisons

-Allons-y », soupira le blond.

Et ils rejoignirent Barret qui leur donna une autre explication sur son passé puis, ayant entendu dire que son ami, Dayne, était aussi là, il décida d'aller lui parler, pour se faire pardonner…

Mais l'autre, n'ayant plus vraiment goût à la vie même après que Barret lui ait dit que Marlène était toujours en vie, provoqua son ami en duel pour le forcer à le tuer après lui avoir donné son collier…

~Encore plus tard~

Cloud attendait, dans la salle des jockeys, que la course de chocobos commence.

En effet, un certain Coates leur avez dit que le seul moyen de sortir était de gagner cette fameuse course de chocobos…

Le blond sourit, amusé : ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus monté de chocobo et ce serait le moyen de vérifier s'il n'avait rien perdu des courses que Zack et lui faisaient assez souvent lors de leur vacances et lorsqu'ils allaient à la ferme Chocobo…

Dès qu'il fut monté sur son chocobo, nommé Emily, il sentit l'excitation le prendre et se propager à sa monture…

C'était bon signe : comprendre les réactions de l'animal et développer une certaine complicité avec lui était un bon moyen d'avoir une certaine avance sur ses adversaires…

Zack en avait souvent fait les frais ! Pour son plus grand malheur…

« Voilà une bien belle course ! Et remporté haut la main, je dois l'avouer ! Vous avez déjà fait des courses ?

-Vous êtes le directeur du casino, non ?

-Si, je me nomme Dio…

-Ah…et pour vous répondre : les seules courses que je faisais été celles que je faisais contre un ami et, ce, seulement pour nous amuser !

-Je vois…

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Et bien…j'ai appris pour Dayne et aussi, ainsi, mon erreur de jugement…pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre ce buggy ! Il vous permettra de traverser le désert ainsi que les rivières si vous en croisez en chemins…

-Trop aimable… »


End file.
